Frostwyrm
__TOC__ Description s are enhanced versions of Wyrms, found on Bitterblack Isle. Like Wyrms, Frostwyrms are primarily spellcasters. Their primary threat comes from their ability to cast even the highest order of spells extremely quickly and consecutively, often leading to a barrage of magickal attacks that will overwhelm anyone that cannot consistently avoid them. This combined with the rare ability for it to heal itself makes it one of the toughest enemies in Bitterblack Isle, especially when they are encountered unexpectedly or in groups, particularly when paired with a second Frostwyrm. Defeating a provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped on the Arisen. Unlike the regular Wyrm, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Frostwyrms are encased in an aura that deals some damage to those climbing it or within melee range and can cause the Frozen state. The Frostwyrm's Defense is not particularly strong when compared to its draconian cousins, making it comparatively easier to kill with direct physical damage. Information and Stats 'General Info' Attacks Rewards *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 / Lv.2 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Azure Dragon Scale *Bright Azure Scale *Supple Dragon Pelt *Greatwyrm Stone *Frostwyrm Scute may also drop when a horn is destroyed *Dragon Horn may drop when a horn is destroyed Tactics (Offensive) *The heart is its most vulnerable point, which must be struck by the Arisen when its health has fully depleted in order to complete the kill. * Weak against Fire. Use Fire enchanted weapons (such as the Dragon's Ire bow and Sapfire Daggers) and skills such as Explosive Rivet, High Comestion, Stone Grove, Blast Arrows, etc.). * Bow-class pawns will equip special arrows and will use stat boosters if the Arisen has made them available (see Threat Level for further discussion). Blast Arrows are particularly useful against Frostwyrms; they will knock a Frostwyrm down instantly, dealing massive damage and interrupting all spellcasting. * Vulnerable to both Silence and Torpor (see Golden and Rusted weapon entries below). * Use a Golden weapon (like the Golden Bastard or Golden Bardiches), Silencer arrows, or cast Silentium to Silence the Frostwyrm and render it virtually harmless since its main offense is spellcasting. The higher the enhancement of the Golden weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Silence with each strike. The Frostwyrm will continue to try in vain to spellcast, all the while the Arisen may attack the heart unabated. Note that the Dragon Roar is NOT considered a spell and thus cannot be Silenced. Switch back to a more powerful weapon after Silence has been inflicted on the Dragon. * Use a Rusted weapon to slow down the Frostwrym with Torpor (slow). The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. Obviously, one should switch to a stronger weapon after Torpor has been inflicted on the Dragon. High Lassitude inflicts the Torpor debilitation as well. * To increase the chance of successful debilitation, use multi-strike skills like Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry, Thousand Kisses, Brainsplitter, Corkscrew Arrow, Sheltered Assault, Cymbal Onslaught, or Great Windmill. * All melee vocations: Climb up to the the heart and slash away. * 'CLIMBING TIPS ': ** Equip the augments Adhesion (for grip), Opportunism (+20% attack), Arm-Strength (for climbing stamina), and Dexterity (for climbing speed). ** Wear Gloves of Might to add even MORE grip and climbing speed. ** Come prepared with stamina recovery items (like Large Mushrooms, Liquid Vims, Sour Ambrosial Meat, or Giant Rank Fish) if attempting this early game, as climbing expends stamina very quickly. ** Specifically when climbing Frostwyrms, wear an Iris Ring to prevent becoming Frozen while attacking its heart. * Fighters : ** Dragon's Maw and Sheltered Assault to the heart are the Fighter's best tools here. * Warriors : ** The best attack for the Warrior against all Dragons is the simple jumping downward heavy slash (aimed for the heart) with the Ferocity, Clout, Vehemence and Eminence augments. The downward heavy slash is also perfect for inflicting debilitations (like Torpor) since it is a multi-strike attack, hitting a Frostwyrm up to 5 times per slash. ** Indomitable Lash can inflict considerable damage to a downed Frostwyrm. ** Fiery Talon and Ardent Will are two Fire enchanted weapons ideal against this enemy. * Striders : ** Follow the above climbing tips and use Thousand Kisses on the heart. ** Fivefold Flurry with a Dragon's Ire bow (or other Fire enchanted bow) to attack the heart is very effective. If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Frostwyrm moves away. * Rangers : ** Shooting Tenfold Flurry from a height directly at its heart is the Ranger's most efficient tactic, especially if the Ranger is using Blast Arrows or Fire-buffed Oil Arrows since the Frostwyrm is vulnerable to Fire. * Assassins : ** Follow the above climbing tips and use Dire Gouge on the heart. ** Great Windmill is effective when standing. ** If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Frostwyrm moves away. ** Fivefold Flurry with Dragon's Ire bow (or another Fire enchanted bow) is very effective when shooting the heart. * Magick Archers : ** Using Immolation and simply standing below the heart will cause continuous high damage. Since the Frostwyrm isn't very tall, even short characters can cause damage in this way. ** If climbing the heart one can use the Iris Ring to prevent being Frozen and thus cause massive damage with Immolation and Hundred Kisses. ** If attacking with Thousand Kisses from a standing position, use Instant Reset to interrupt and re-position when the Frostwyrm moves away. * Mystic Knights : ** Abyssal Anguish will add multiple heart strikes with Full Moon Slash. ** Buffing a Great Cannon and Ruinous Sigil with Fire is also effective when setting a trap for the Frostwyrm to enter. ** Stone Jungle is effective against the Fire-vulnerable Frostwyrm. To offset the long charge time, equip the Articulacy augment and carry the Wyrmking's ring. * Mages and Sorcerers : ** Frostwyrms can easily be Silenced and/or Torpored with Golden and Rusted Staves/Archistaves respectively, using a Holy Focused Bolt, due to it's multi-hit nature. ** Alternately, run underneath the Frostwyrm and quickly cast Silentium in order to inflict Silence. ** High Comestion is effective at damaging the dragon and sending it reeling on the ground. * Sorcerers : ** High Bolide, a Fire based spell, can devastate Frostwyrms. ** Miasma aimed at the heart will whittle away at the Frostwyrm's health while it remains within the area of effect. But is not very effective. * Frostwyrms remain stationary when casting spells, providing an opportune moment to hit it with strong attacks. The Frostwyrm is not as resilient as the Firedrake, so a strong attack is more likely to stagger it or knock it down, thus interrupting its spellcasting. Frostwyrms can cast spells such as Levin and Frigor around themselves very quickly, as well as knock its enemies away, so attempts to stagger it must be swift. Tactics (Defensive) * Come prepared to defend against Torpor with Sobering Wine, Panacea curatives, High Halidom, or Torpor resistant equipment. * The Stability augment is normally very useful against all Draconic enemies (including the Ur-Dragon). Since the Frostwyrm never actually flies or even flaps its wings, Stability is not useful here unless the battle involves another Dragon simultaneously. With Stability, all Dragon wind attacks are nullified, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. * When facing a Frostwyrm and another Dragon simultaneously (such as in the Sparyard of Scant Mercy), Silence the Frostwyrm first (see above) to render it harmless, then focus on the other Dragon which poses an actual threat. * The Dragon Roar is an ability which cannot be suppressed by inflicting Silence. The Dragon Roar can only be interrupted by quickly inflicting enough damage to the heart, before the dragon can fully rear up on its hind legs and initiate the roar. Dragonkin will immediately Roar in retaliation when one of its horns are destroyed, its heart is exposed, or when its wings are disabled. * If a Dragon Horn or Frostwyrm Scute drops after a head strike, Pawns will declare "The horn is destroyed!". A Dragon Roar will predictably follow afterwards. * Disabling the Frostwyrm's wings will also always make it roar. Pawns will declare "'Tis grounded, Master!" or "On solid ground, the advantage is ours!". A Dragon Roar will predictably follow afterwards. Tactics (Pawn specific) * Mage pawns equipped with a Legion's Might staff will auto-revive after a Dragon Roar or conventional deaths. While this staff is significantly weaker in attack strength than other staves, the auto-resurrect function can be helpful when facing two Dragons as it allows the Arisen to focus on attacking instead of running around reviving pawns. The Mage pawn thus equipped should focus on healing, buffing, and distracting enemies. * Consider equipping the main pawn with a (preferably Goldforged) Rusted bow and/or Golden daggers so they can continuously debilitate the Frostwyrm with Torpor and/or Silence. * Ranger pawns with the Great Gamble skill can remove several health bars from a Frostwyrm in a single shot. A pawn will randomly target one of four critical targets on the Frostwyrm (the 2 horns, the wings, and the heart). To ensure that the pawn targets the heart, the Arisen should personally destroy the 2 horns and wings before the pawn takes the Great Gamble shot. * Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession (by wearing the Hellfire Cloak, for example) can no longer be affected by the grab attack. They simply free themselves at the end of the grab animation, giving a strategic opening to the Arisen to charge spells, heal, or press the attack. Notes * Although the Frostyrm does not ever actually fly, its wings can nevertheless be "destroyed" and a piece of Great Dragon Alula will drop (visually, the wings will still be attached). Extracting the Great Dragon Alula is easiest to accomplish once the Frostwyrm is slain. Hack away at the groin section (not the back, unlike a Drake) of the Frostwyrm's carcass before it dissolves, the Great Dragon Alula will drop, and any nearby pawns will declare "T'is grounded master." Great Dragon Alula can be sold to vendors for 18,267 Gold. * Like a Drake, the Frostwyrm has two Dragon Horns that can be "destroyed" while it is alive or after it is slain (before the carcass dissolves). When this occurs, up to two pieces of Dragon Horn will drop, and any nearby pawns will declare "The horn is destroyed !". A single Dragon Horn can be sold to vendors for 7,664 Gold. Related quests * By Royal Decree II (slay the Frostwyrm at the Watergod's Altar, Post-Game) Videos Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dragon Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters